How Inigo learned to fight left handed
by Swordsman-of-fortune
Summary: Inigo Montoya travels to Neverland to learn from an expert how to fight with his left hand.  Even bad reviews are better than no reviews at all  Feedback is appreciated
1. A challenge

Note: Both novels Peter Pan and The Princess bride have anachronisms in them I intend to write the same, please do not tell me if you see an anachronism I'm well aware of it I put it there, it won't be anything to extreme like a car though so you may not notice, so without further ado let's start this tale.

Inigo Montoya sat at the table in the tavern called "The Matador" listening to the once familiar native guitars of his native Spain, the minstrels played a fine tune and the rest of the tavern seemed enthralled by them, but Inigo just stared down his almost full mug of ale. It was good to be back in Spain but memories stirred within him of the six fingered man and what he did to him, and what he took from him.

Since that fateful day Inigo had devoted his life to the sword learning from the greatest masters in the world he had traveled all over Europe and even to the sands of the Arab lands, yes it was good to be back in Spain even if he was just passing through, Inigo sighed he knew his thirst for knowledge was far from satisfied but he would never give up so he swore on the sword of his father Domingo Monoya.

Inigo was already a local hero in this port town he had bested the local champion upon arriving and afterwards he had beaten all the young dons who came to challenge him, it was almost easy for him though sometimes he would hold back a little to make the fight exciting for the crowd that usually gathered to see the spectacle, but if Inigo was in a hurry he would dispatch his opponent quickly enough.

Today had been an uneventful day Inigo had risen early where he went for a long walk till he found somewhere where he could practice his fighting forms, after an hour of practice he squeezed rocks to strengthen his wrists and then had breakfast.

Inigo was thinking again of the fateful day when his thoughts were interrupted by a noise a throat clearing to be precise, Inigo looked up to see a man standing in front of his table, he was clothed in a black doublet, leggings a worn pair of riding boots, and a cavalier hat with a green feather stuck thru it, but most intriguing was the sword the man carried at his side a rapier that looked to be of French make. "Are, ye Inigo Montoya?" The stranger asked Inigo recognized the accent of an Irishman. "Si, my name is Inigo Montoya you're standing in front of my table what do you want?" "Aye, my names Shawn, O'keith, I hear tale you're a fine swordsman so I'm to challenge you and test your skills."

Inigo was curious about this strange swordsman from far away, "Very well, please be so kind as to give me fifteen minutes, I'll meet you by the stables." "I'll give you ten minutes, and not a minute more." The Irishman stalked outside already the tavern was bustling with excitement, some of the bar patrons were already leaving to get a good spot to watch the fight. "Better not disappoint them." Inigo thought as he drew the "six fingered" sword and examined it thoroughly.

Next chapter we will see Inigo fight this mysterious stranger I hope this is a good start I know it's short but next chapter will be longer. Till next time.


	2. The Duel

Authors Note: Peter Pan and The Princess Bride and their characters belong to their respective owners the Irish swordsman is a character I created.

The ten minutes were almost up Inigo strode out of the Tavern his face impassive, several patrons followed him out at a safe distance jabbering amongst themselves; it was only a short walk to the stables where Inigo's challenger waited for him. The Irishman watched Inigo approach with his arms folded across his chest, "So you showed up, I thought as much did'na figure you for a coward." "I am a man of my word, are you ready to begin?" "Aye, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The two swordsmen drew their swords and dropped into fighting stances, each man held his blade point towards his opponent, the two fighters circled each other eyeing an opportunity to strike Shawn struck first feinting a slash towards Inigo's chest, but Inigo was far to experienced to fall for a feint he thrust forward with the point of his rapier, O'keith batted the blade away and cut towards Inigo's leg, the Spaniard parried the blow and slashed towards Shawn's exposed shoulder. The Irishman blocked the attack and the second blow Inigo aimed at his ribs, a third quick slash was aimed for his legs, Shawn sprang backwards to avoid the sharp blade.

Inigo's blade whistled as it cut thru empty air, The Irish swordsman scowled and attacked again with a series of high and low attacks, Inigo skillfully deflected all of them and in a quick flash scored a hit on his opponent, the point of his rapier drew a line from the top part of the man's hand to his elbow, it was a shallow cut but it was enough to draw blood and enough to cause Inigo's opponent to drop his weapon.

"First blood is mine senor, do you yield?" "Nay!" Cried the Irishman as he pulled a dirk out from his belt with his left hand, he advanced slashing wildly with the large knife Inigo retreated trying to keep his reach advantage, Inigo sidestepped his opponent and brought the flat end of his sword into the back of the man's calves sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now do you surrender?" Inigo asked, "Aye, I shall though it pains me to do so." The crowd applauded the end of the spectacle and the good sportsmanship shown, a few exchanged handfuls of coin between themselves. Inigo helped the other fighter to his feet; he held no ill will towards this man. "If I actually knew how to fight left handed maybe this would'a beend a different story." "Don't be too hard on yourself." Inigo counseled him, but then it struck him, he didn't know how to fight left handed either!

What if he found the six fingered man and he managed to incapacitate his right arm like he had just done to his opponent? "I must learn how to fight with my left hand!" Inigo said aloud not meaning to. After making sure his former adversary was going to be fine Inigo went for a walk down the streets. There had to be a master who was skilled in fighting left handed but whom? Inigo found himself by the docks of the marina, many vessels lay tied to the docks or away off anchor, fishing vessels, warships, merchants from or bound to distant shores. The dockhands, sailors and fishermen often mingled around swapping tales, it was a useful place to find information.

As Inigo walked he heard the loud voices of a group in a rather loud discussion, "Don't sign aboard mate, you'll regret it!" "Why?" "Why! It's a doomed expedition." "How do you know?" "When are Spanish expeditions not doomed? I hear tale of strange things in those seas, mermaids, savages, fairies, and wild beasts." "Ye're daft ya seadog! Just stories nothin more!" "It's true I tell you mate! There's pirates too!" "Pirates?" "Aye, pirates, led by the meanest buccaneer that ever sailed, James Hook! He's got no right hand only an iron hook."

Inigo stopped in his tracks when he heard this, "A man with no right hand an if he was a pirate he likely knew how to handle a blade. Inigo walked to the group of salts stood, "Excuse me gentlemen but I hear tale of an expedition where might I sign up?" The first sailor was a grizzled rough looking fellow with a brocken nose and a thick beard. "Look at this another ninny wants' to commit suicide! Check by the south docks and ask for a Colonel Lionel or Don Jose they'll set you up with a position."

Thank you for your time Inigo said bowing slightly, as far as he knew this was the only chance he had though it was slim of meeting this James Hook.


	3. Setting sail for adventure

It was a long line of people who wanted to sign up with the expedition a hard rough looking lot, and all of them were talking about what they would find across the ocean sea; riches beyond their wildest dreams, strange animals, strange people and things that no man had ever seen before. Inigo hated waiting but he had found himself being surprisingly patient, the line of applicants had begun to dwindle as people were accepted or rejected, Inigo was the fifth man in line when a voice came from behind him, "Have a care behind ye." Inigo recognized the voice he turned to see the Irish swordsman he had bested just yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" Inigo asked, "Same as ye are I'll wager a chance to see the new world or at least part of it." "Next, please." Inigo suddenly found himself facing two men seated behind a rickety table, the two men were colonel Lionel and Don, Jose both were resplendent in their polished breast plates and feathered helms. "Hello, my name is Inigo, Montoya you have a position open I wish to go on the expedition."

Don Jose was a man of average height with a dark pointed beard and bronzed skin; he looked at Inigo with steel gray eyes. Don, Jose cleared his throat, "And why should we take you on with us?" "I can fight, I have done nothing but study sword play since I was a boy." Colonel Lionel was a man a bit fairer skinned than Don, Jose and had a thin mustache, "We have many swordsmen with us why should we take another?" "I'm the best." It was a bold claim and Inigo knew he still had much to learn before he could truly claim to be the best.

The Irishman behind pipped up, "Oh, aye he's good he bested me just yesterday." Don, Jose's eyes lit up, "Ahhh, I heard about that duel and I also heard how skillful the two of you were, we could use men like them with us wouldn't you say so colonel?" "Ah, Si. You two are both in you have one hour to tie up loose ends here when you're done report aboard the Lancer not the Hernandez." "I'm ready to go now." Inigo said, it was true he no longer had anything else to do.

"I can't wait to cast off." Shawn said to Inigo as they walked side by side towards a large galleon that was the ship that would take them to the mysterious and unexplored lands. "Me, either." Inigo said truthfully, the two men found the ship and scaled the ramp after giving the watch officer the pass word; she was a galleon with 30 guns not counting the swivel guns on the top deck which numbered at least four, sailors moved about the deck which was cluttered with cargo and provisions for the long journey, orders were being barked as the crew hastened with their preparations. Along the starboard side a group of conquistadores had lined up standing at attention, an officer paced in front of them, he was an elderly man, rather fair skinned and a monocle over his eye, at his hip he wore a large saber.

As Shawn and Inigo watched the officer suddenly started talking and his accent was not that of Spain, "Spaniards, bah! Worse fighters in ze world, zhey are not good for anything except running avay! Give me good Prussians any day or at least Austrians! Mein, Gotte!" The Prussian continued to berate the men about their heritage and how superior the rest of the world was to them. "Major, Kleiss! That will be quite enough." Colonel, Lionel had suddenly come on deck, "Dismissed." He said to the line of angry looking Conquistadores.

Seeing Inigo and Shawn the Spanish colonel spoke, "That's Major Kleiss; watch yourself around him he's a bit prejudiced but he's a fine officer and fighter." The two swordsmen nodded and asked where they would be staying on the ship, "Down below with the rest of the men." The two swordsmen made their way down into the hold of the ship.

Inigo and O'Keith met quite a few people, crossbowmen, harquebusier's, pike-men, dragoons, lancers, sailors and swordsmen like themselves, most of the swordsmen carried a sword and buckler, either a cut-and-thrust, a rapier, or even the fearsome broadsword rapier, there were even a few who carried the old medieval broadswords. There was much boasting of battles fought and won, of loves and fortunes, and odd stories of what lay before them, one story was even of a boy who could fly, really such fanciful tales!

Soon the ship casted off with the help of a few men at the sweeps the Lancer cleared the loading dock and side by side with her sister ship the Hernandez set sail to the open sea. "The start of a great adventure!" Someone murmured, how true Inigo reflected.


End file.
